Solve for $t$ : $-5 + t = 11$
Answer: Add $5$ to both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ -5 + t &=& 11 \\ \\ {+5} && {+5} \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \hphantom{-5 + t} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{11} \\ t &=& 11 {+ 5} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ t = 16$